galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
NEU: GALAXY AT WAR 01
Roy never really thought he would ever meet the Eternal Warrior , the man Uncle Sam respected so much and now he was sitting across the legendary man and was questioned. Stahl appeared to be a normal human being but Roy’s back hair stood on end whenever he looked into the eyes of that man. It was just as if staring into deep space. The legendary Admiral wasn't exactly friendly and his voice had a razor sharp edge. He had seen Cara walk off with the Wurgus delegates. Ship crew was starting with the clean up, while Marines and men in black fleet uniforms removed the dead pirates, but not before making detailed forensic records. Stahl sat there with his legs crossed, his left arm on the table and the other resting in his lab. Roy once again felt abandoned and everything was far above his head. He was just a Greenie, why was he grilled by an Immortal Admiral? To him it almost seemed as if the Admiral suspcted him to be responsible for what happened. Stahl said. “Tell me again how you managed to survive as a child in those Jungles? I have been there when they cleared Anthill island and lost good marines there. I've seen my share of strange worlds, son but that world takes the cake.” Roy started to get angry. “You know what, Sir. I am beginning to give a hoot what you want to know, what you believe or what you think about me or my home world. If you don't like Green Hell then stay away from it. Well it happens to be my home world and I find it more appealing the longer I am forced to stay away from it.” Stahl raised and eyebrow at this emotional outburst but before the Immortal could respond Cara had returned. He tells the truth and he is very close to an emotional melt down. He lost his parents, tossed into a situation that is far beyond his age and experience level.” Stahl gave Roy a long look. “Yes I think I was giving you a hard time. I appologize for insulting your home world, but you must understand I don't like mysteries that involve Pirates, the Kermac and brazen raids so deep in Union Space.” Roy clenched his fists. “Sir, what do you think I want? I want to know why a pirate knew my name and why my Parents died. I never seen anyone of them before.” Cara said. “I am certain the woman who fired the Rocket launcher was psi influenced, Kermac Style. Somewhere aboard this vessel is a Kermac I am certain.” Stahl sighed. “Sadly we can't simply line everyone up and scan them, but I am sure we can increase controls at the Checkpoints.” A blue skinned Thauran in black uniform came running and came to a skitting halt before the Old Admiral and saluted. “Sir, I have urgent news. General Lichfangh wanted me to let you know right away.” “What is it Lt. Kowyn?” “Sir, the news reported that an Immortal was murdered . A man named Phil Decker.” The face of the Admiral remained unreadable and he said. “Thank you Luitenant.” To Roy he said. “I keep an eye on you Mr. Masters.” Roy. “Then he turned and left. Roy had so many questions and wanted to ask what he knew about Partner but the famous Admiral wasn't as Uncle Sam described him. Cara said to Roy. “Don't judge him just yet, Roy. He might have been a little stern but he is integrity incarnate.” Roy sighed deeply. “He might be that, but to me he appeared to be arrogant and a little self important if you ask me. He is just like the rest, claiming to know Green Hell and they all know nothing.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on my angry warrior, I think you and I need to finish our dinner and I think the Mc Donald's two decks below is already serving again.” --””-- Riddick The situation could not have been more bizarre and unreal to them. The black dressed assailants turned out to be Federal Police Officers just like them. Riddick and the Saresii Luitentant had been arrested and transported inside a genuine Police Cruiser to a holding facility, that was not inside the big Precinct station but in a non descript building still on Brown Moon. They both had been stripped and micro searched and scanned. Through it all no one was talking to them.No one was responding to their questions , their pleas or curses. Now they wore one of the most demeaning and controversial inventions of the Union Society, the transparent IntelliPlast prisoner suit. This suit covered a prisoner from head to to in a soft malleable plastic, that was quite compfortable to wear, but virtually indestructible. It was also completley transparent, except for the collar control piece and the suit environment system belt. The suits were better than any actual holding cell. They could be made rigid, virtually freezing a prisoner in place, they could bond with seats , bunks or walls,prevent any suicide attemnt and keep the prisoner healthy with an integrated Auto Doc. The suit did not need to be taken off for any reason, the suit recycled and managed body waste products as well. Once inside a suit, most prisoners lost all hope and even the most violent and rough individual usually became quite tame. These suits were able to hold Pertharians and Saturnians, neutralized Psionic abilities and were the best thing in the eyes of anyone who managed prisoners. However wearing them was a completley different story. There might have been a time when Riddick would have liked to see his Saresii Boss in a transparent suit but right now he didn't even see her naked and wanted to protect her, but then their captors didn't pay much attention to that fact either . How long it all took he could not say but finally he found himself suit bonded to a sturdy metal chair in a completely bare white room with a solid metal table before him. A man in Federal Police Officers uniform came in and sat at the other side. Riddick had never seen the man before and judging by the large black eyes and the white skin was a Maltyran. The man sat down and looked at Riddick with those large eyes and then said. “Who else is working with you?” Riddick did not want to cooperate and said. “I want to see my representative.” “No worries Mr. Riddick you are soon on your way back to Reckonostal Colony and perhaps you can go back as the Precinct leader. We know how much you despised that young Luitenant, a Saresii crossdresser and pervert of all things. I believe those were the words you used.” Riddick said. “I was wrong about her and I was wrong about my own decission to become a Police Officer. If our police is as rotten as it seems it is, I rather be dead than be a police officer.” The man laughed. “Oh you are so refreshingly naïve.” Riddick tried to calm down and actally think as Phil always told them to do and he said. “You are not Federal Police, but you have access to all equipment and information. You are spooks!” The Maltryan leaned back. “Maybe you are not as dense, but still you are way over your head in something that is of no concern of the police. Now tell me , who was with you when you went to that warehouse?” Riddick shrugged. “You know everything else, then you should know that we came alone.” The Maltyran became angry and slammed his hand on the table. “Dead bodies don't move by themselves. There was someone else with you and we must know who took Decker's body.” --”-- She was watching the interogation over a field screen and then turned . “They don't know. All research spoke of Decker , the Saresii and that Sergeant. We watched them when they went to the warehouse. There was no one.” Next to the woman , stood a muscular man and he said. “I searched everywhere, his body was nowhere and it was I who shot him and saw him die.” “We already let them make the announcement that Decker is dead. We really need his body.” “Maybe someone teleportet the body out? Decker fought like a Grey Cat Demon from the First Age of Knowledge, maybe he had some Saresii back up?” The woman turned away from the screen. She was tall blond and her face was hidden behind a flesh colored mask. “He spend more than 500 years on Sares and he trained with the finest Grey Cats. Why do you think I wanted you to be there, but there was no Psionic activity, I would know.” Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Roy Masters